videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Furby: Alive
Furby: Alive is a 2013 video game based off of the 2012 incarnation of the Furby toy. It was developed jointly by Elite Games and Hasbro Gaming, who later worked on My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, ''and published by Apple Entertainment. The game was initially released on December 22, 2013 for most eigth generation consoles, and was a launch title for the J-Storm when it was released on October 3, 2014. Gameplay The player adopts a ''Furby creature from Furby Island and has to take care of it. There are mini-games, toys, and a store to buy items for your Furby (whom you can name) with virtual currency named "Furby Dollars". Initally, only the 2012 Furby was available, but Apple Entertainment added Party Rockers, Furblings, Furby Booms and the 2005 and 1998 Furby via DLC packs. The player can adopt up to 10 Furbies, including DLC ones. DLC packs Several DLC packs are available for the game. All DLCs cost $1.99. *Party Rockers Pack *Released: December 25, 2013 This pack allows the player to own a Furby Party Rocker in their in-game house. It includes all the Party Rocker types. *Furby Boom! Pack *Released: December 28, 2013 The Furby BOOM! pack allows players to adopt Furby BOOMs and Furblings into their in-game home. It includes all Furby BOOM! colors and 3 types of Furblings. *Classic Furby Pack *Released: December 31, 2013 Kah may-may classic! To kick off 2014, adopt any type of these adorable little guys to your in-game home! Includes ALL 1998 Furbys of ALL generations, ALL Furby Babies of ALL generations, the Shelby Furby Friend and even some knock-offs! *Emoto-tronic Furby Pack *Released: January 2, 2014 Love the 2000s? Are YOU a 2000s kid? Are you a Furby collector who's "gotta have 'em all"? Then look no further to the Emoto-tronic 2005 Furby pack, the Furby that can express it's emotions like no other! Whether you have the other three downloadable content packs or not, this pack is DEFINATELY needed to add variety into your in-game house (or if you want fun!) Includes all EMOTO-TRONIC FURBYs, all EMOTO-TRONIC FURBY BABYs, and both types of FUNKY FURBY. *Furblings Pack *Released November 13, 2014 *Time for the fun of the Furblings! Now you can own physical FURBLINGS in Furby: Alive! Includes ALL Furblings of ALL types. Development The game was concieved in 2012, and Apple Entertainment approached Hasbro about developing a Furby game for next-generation consoles. Hasbro liked the idea, so Apple had Elite Games develop the game along with the Hasbro Gaming team. Originally planned to be an Xbox One exclusive, then a Wii U exclusive, Apple finally decided on releasing the game for all eighth-generation consoles, as well as PC and Mac. Reception ''Furby: Alive ''was acclaimed by critics. It has a 95.3% rating on GameRankings and a near-perfect 97/100 on Metacritic. IGN gave it 10/10 saying it was "cute fun in the comfortable place that is the couch in your house". Games Magazine gave it a perfect 100%, saying "Furbies DO creep people out, but that doesn't stop Apple from releasing a cute, fun, adorable game". See also *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Apple Entertainment, Inc. Category:Games Category:Apple Entertainment Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One games Category:J-STORM Games Category:GameCircle Elite Games